The Forger, The Pixie and The Giant
by Almis31
Summary: Four years have passed since Bella went to see the forger, now Jenks' nightmare had returned. Jasper is back - with company. In canon.


A/N I do not own 'Twilight' or any of it's characters.

Jenks is back and is not too pleased when Jasper returns - with company.

* * *

Oh God!

I took a deep breath as I hung up the phone. Why did he have to come back? Bella was so much nicer. I thought I made my wishes that she return when the family needed new documents quite clear.

Apparently Jasper just had to resume the terrifying meetings that I had grown to dread.

I hadn't seen a single member of the Cullen family since Bella came to me four years ago. Four long glorious years where my life was relatively stress free. I still had to deal with criminals, but not having to worry about Jasper and his family really did make a difference.

Until now.

Jasper had phoned me to inform me that he would be around sometime this afternoon. _Sometime, _I didn't actually know when _sometime _was. Hell, he could burst through that door any minute now and I wouldn't know.

"Helen," I squawked through the intercom to my newest assistant, my voice showing my fear.

"_Yes, Mr. Scott?" _

"Cancel all of my appointments for today, a priority client is coming in sometime today and I don't need anyone else to be here when he does."

"_Of course, Mr. Scott, I'll reschedule them for you." _

"When Mr. Cullen arrives please inform me right away."

"_Of course." _

I took my finger off the button and sagged back into my chair, dizziness was clouding my sight, the room started spinning in the same fashion it always did when he would come to attain new documents. Even sitting down made me queasy, this man was my worst nightmare, and I can tell you that he often appears in my nightmares. They're not pretty and they normally end in him ripping me apart and laughing as he does so.

I leaned forward, elbows on my desk and head in my hands.

It wasn't helping; I was still queasy.

My stomach flipped as Helen buzzed through the intercom, _"The Cullen's have arrived, sir." _

My eyes bugged out. Did she just say _Cullen's? _As in plural?

_I think I'm going to be sick. _

Maybe it was Jasper _and _Bella. That wouldn't be so bad.

With a shaky hand I reached for the intercom, "Bring them in then," I think I was beginning to hyperventilate. I heard people talking through the intercom as Helen replied with a polite, _"Of course." _

I got to my feet quickly, holding on to my desk for support. After a moment there was a knock at the door and Helen quickly entered followed by Jasper and a small women I had never met. She bounced past Helen and Jasper, who was frowning deeply while keeping his eyes glued on her every movement, and came bounding up to my desk arm outstretched.

I stood there shocked, she was a tiny thing, couldn't be more than five-foot tall, she had short jet black hair, which was spiked out in all directions. Her eyes were the same butterscotch color as Jasper; they were framed by a mass of long lashes. Her skin as pale-white as Jasper and Bella and she looked very intimidating for such a small person.

Her smiled told me I shouldn't be afraid of her, but I still was as I extended my arm to shake her hand.

An ice-cold touch, some things I guess run in the family.

"Hello, Mr. Jenks," her voice was a high soprano, tinkling and mesmerizing, "I'm Alice; it's so nice to finally meet you."

Alice? She was Jasper's wife?

"It's a pleasure, Mrs. Cullen," I said, she frowned slightly.

"Please, call me Alice," she said with a wave of her hand.

I looked past her to Jasper, he was glaring at me, clearly he would not allow me to address his wife as just Alice without at least a 'Miss' placed in front of it.

"Miss. Alice," she frowned again, but didn't say anything, "please take a seat, make yourself comfortable," I gestured to one of the chairs in front of my desk. Smiling to myself as she smiled and bounced over to one and sat down gracefully.

Jasper moved to stand behind her chair, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. He was still glaring at me as I took to my chair. I was shaking quite visibly, my hand vibrating as I placed it on my desk.

"What can I do for you?" I turned my gaze to the pixie sitting on front of me.

Before she could speak, Jasper answered my question, "Documents," he said, his tone low and menacing, "we need new papers."

I took my pen in my shaking hand and held it to the legal pad in front of me, "Certainly, the usual?"

"Yes, but we've got two more sets of documents needed," he continued. Of course, there was Bella and her daughter, "Vanessa Cullen, age ten." I stopped myself from dropping my jaw, something was wrong with the math; Vanessa was five when Bella came to see me four years ago. Then again, if you were meeting Jasper for the first time you'd think he was only twenty, I knew that wasn't true, "Isabella Cullen, age fifteen," and Bella was certainly not fifteen.

I tried to work it out once, how he never changed in appearance, ever. I stopped after I couldn't come up with any reasonable answer.

"The usual ages for everyone else?" I asked, my voice cracking. Jasper was glaring at me; Alice seemed to notice my panic rising. She placed her hand on Jasper's, the one that was resting on her shoulder. He looked down at her and sighed, when he returned his gaze to me he was still glaring, but less so.

"Yes, along with Bella, make Edward and Alice, fifteen, Emmett, Rosalie and myself, sixteen, Esme, twenty-two and Carlisle, twenty-three," he spoke as though he was bored, I didn't even begin to think about why they all pretended to be so young, it would only make my head hurt, "I suppose you'll need Bella and Vanessa's date of births," he said offhandedly.

I nodded, "Just the day and the month."

"Vanessa's is the tenth of September, Bella's is the thirteenth of September, the usual for everyone else."

I scrawled everything he was saying on the legal pad, "Anything else, or just the birth certificates, driver's licenses and medical certificates."

"Just the essentials."

"Deadline?" I croaked.

"Two weeks, I'll call you with the date and time."

I nodded as I wrote everything down; I scribbled the price on a separate piece of paper and handed it to him. He looked at it once and took an envelope from his jacket pocket, sliding half the amount across the desk.

"I'll see you in two weeks," he went to leave and I rose from my chair, relieved that he was going to be gone from my office once again.

"Hold on, Jasper," Alice spoke. Jasper stopped and turned back to face his tiny wife, who was still sitting in the chair. She was smiling sweetly at me, "You're forgetting the reason I wanted to come today."

Jasper scowled and resumed his position behind her chair, his hand once again placed gently on her shoulder. I shuddered as his eyes bore into mine.

Alice turned her head slightly up to smile at him, he returned it with a genuine, loving smile of his own, I could tell with that simple smile that he loved her deeply, everything about him relaxed and it was like I could feel the love he was feeling in that moment.

Alice returned her gaze to me, still smiling, "Mr. Jenks, I was wondering if you had anyone lined up to take your place after your retirement," I blinked rapidly, retirement? I had never even thought about that, knowing that as long as Jasper was my client I'd never be able to retire. Was he now allowing it, his wife certainly was.

"Uh," I stuttered, "I'm afraid I don't."

She smiled again, "That's okay, would it be possible if you put together a list of applicants for when Jasper collects the documents?" She asked, "He'll be able to sort through them and choose a suitable replacement."

"Of course, Miss. Alice."

She grinned and stood from her chair, "It was really nice to finally meet you, and I hope you enjoy your retirement." She extended her hand once again, the cold touch not even bothering me.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Alice," I smiled, but dropped it when my gaze landed on Jasper's glare, "Mr. Jasper," I nodded with respect.

His eyes narrowed and I was crippled with fear. Alice took his hand and they walked out of the room.

I exhaled deeply and walked to the open door, looking at them as they left. Their fingers entwined, Jasper lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it tenderly. She looked up at him and smiled, her lips moving quickly as she spoke to him.

He was a different person with her than I ever saw. He seemed kinder, gentler. However, he was still the most terrifying man I had ever known.

"Helen," I called as they disappeared through the door leading to the stairs, "Once you've finished rescheduling the appointments you can take the rest of the day off." I smiled and walked back into my office.

I was being allowed to retire, to be free from the Cullen family and from Jasper. I couldn't stop the smile that found its way onto my lips. It faltered slightly as I thought about the poor soul I'd be passing my job onto.

They would have to be perfect, Jasper wouldn't have it any other way.

****

I was ringing my hands while standing in the private room where I always met Jasper to hand him his new documents. I had spent two weeks putting together a list of the few people I know could handle the demands of the Cullen family.

Though I was happy to be free from Jasper's clutches very shortly, I was still wary about sending another man into the hell of knowing Jasper Cullen. Could I really do that to another human being?

Jasper was terrifying and something about him screamed _evil. _

Hell, everything about his screamed 'evil'.

I jumped when I heard two voices outside the door. Two voices. I felt faint as I realized that neither voice belonged to the maître d'.

"I don't care, you are not entering that room," Jasper's voice carried through the pane of wood, he was irritated and it scared me. It did not bode well for me if he was irritated.

"Oh come on!" A booming voice answered, one which was amused, well at least one of them was amused, but I sensed the amusement was partly what was causing Jasper's irritation, "Bella and Alice have got to meet him, why can't I?"

"That does not matter, Bella needed to," Jasper answered, "Alice insisted."

"Well, I'm insisting!"

"It's not happening." Jasper growled, and I almost collapsed. I wished the other man would stop making him annoyed, an annoyed Jasper is not what I wanted or needed. I was so close, so close to retiring, all to be killed in my last meeting, because Jasper was annoyed.

"Just because you can't say no to Alice," the booming voice mocked.

"Well, I have no problem with saying no to you, Emmett."

Oh God! I think my heart just skipped a few beats, Emmett was outside that door.

_Emmett._

Emmett Cullen!

My breathing stuttered and I stumbled back slightly, throwing my arm out to hold myself up with the help of one of the chairs.

My life was over, I was going to die.

"Jasper, I'm here now, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal?" Jasper growled, "The big deal is that it's bad enough that he knows what Bella and Alice look like, I will _not _have him know what you look like."

"Please, the man won't tell anyone about us."

"You do not know that."

"Alice does," Emmett countered, my brow furrowed slightly.

"Emmett," Jasper growled at his brother, "what if he changed his mind, do you realize what we would have to do?" I chocked silently on the air in the room.

"Pfft, he won't tell anyone. If you want me to I can threaten him a little," he was not helping my panic. I would never tell a soul about the Cullen family, anything to make sure that Jasper and Emmett would not hurt me.

"Emmett, don't." Jasper snarled, "Stop!"

The door burst open and a giant of a man came barreling into the room followed closely by a frowning Jasper. Emmett stood before me, he was taller than Jasper by a few inches, his entire body seemed to be bursting with mussels, the man must love the gym. He was grinning at me, dimples forming at either side of his smile. His eyes matched Jasper and Alice's, his hair was curly and dark and I was petrified.

I moved back slightly as Emmett thrust out his hand for me to shake, I timidly raised my own. He grabbed onto my hand and pulled me forward into a bone-crushing hug.

"Dude! You must be Jenks." His booming voice was louder than I thought possible.

"Emmett!" Jasper warned, his voice low and menacing.

"Chill, little brother."

"I'm older than you," Jasper said through his teeth.

"Pfft, details," Emmett waved his hand in the air.

Jasper walked towards us, I moved a step back instinctively, "Documents," he held out his hand at his command, I pulled the large envelope out of my briefcase and handed it to him. He pealed it open and scanned over the details. He seemed satisfied enough by them, I let out a small sigh of relief, Jasper glared at me and my sigh stopped mid breath.

I took out another envelope, "Here's the details on the people I feel would be a good replacement," I held out the envelope with a shaky hand, my voice stuttered. I didn't want to take my eyes off of the giant, he might hurt me is my back was turned. Hell, he'd hurt me if I was facing him. My chances were not good.

Jasper snatched it from me and handed it to Emmett, "I'll call you to set up a meeting with my choice."

He took out the envelope with the rest of the money I was owed and thrust it into my hand.

"I expect you to be at the meeting with the new man, you are free to retire after that," Jasper snapped and turned to his brother, "Emmett, we're leaving."

Emmett grinned at me, "Later, Jenks," he waved, "Oh an before I forget," his eyes darkened, his smile dropped and he glared at me. I froze, my eyes fixed on him, "Not a soul finds out about our family."

I was only capable of nodding at that moment.

"Good," his smile returned and his features softened.

"Now, Emmett, or I'll tell Rose what really happened to her Chanel dress."

"You wouldn't," Emmett looked shocked, and a little bit frightened.

"Try me," Jasper growled.

"Bye, Jenks," was all I heard as Emmett barreled from the room in a similar manor to how he entered it.

I saw Jasper smirk faintly as he followed his brother out of the room, not even bothering to say goodbye to me, not that I even expected him to.

I feel really sorry for whichever forger he chooses from my list.

I really do.

* * *

Review please, tell me what you think about it.

Alice.x


End file.
